Trying to Get over Us
by xxDream-Up-Your-Painxx
Summary: Veronica is a stripper, trying to get over her failed relationship with Jon Moxley. It proves to be a difficult task for both, since they left behind so many things. Yet, they still try, just for the sake of their well-being. However, they don't know that they need each other more than they think they do. Will things work out between them?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: So, this is an idea that just popped into my head, and I decided to start typing it up. I didn't really plan on writing anything, because I'm not sure if I'm good at this. I've written up to three chapters, and I've enjoyed it so far, so I decided to post it to see what you all thought.**

**This chapter will be a bit short, but as we go on, they will become lengthy. It will get a little "steamy" at times, so be warned. I wanted it to be as realistic as possible, so I couldn't allow them to be angels, because they're far from that.**

**Anyway, I don't own anything having to do with WWE, though I would gladly take some of them with me…**

**I hope you all enjoy, and remember to leave lots of reviews. Don't forget to tell Dean happy birthday in them, even though he probably won't read them.**

**Here's the first chapter of Trying to Get over Us**

* * *

**Trying to Get over Us**

**Chapter One**

_Hey Jon,_

_It's been a long time since we last spoke to each other. We can both agree that it's a good thing for both of us, but lately, I've been missing you a lot more than I should. I miss running my fingers through your messy auburn here, I miss looking into your eyes and seeing them clouded over with lust, and I miss the way it feels when you speak against my neck when I'm upset. Basically, I miss everything about you. You may not feel the same way towards me, and you probably didn't even remember me until now, but I need to tell you this to at least get some of the heaviness off my shoulders._

_God, Jon, you've permanently left your mark on me, and I have no idea how. This has never happened to me before, but you somehow managed to make me fall in love with you. Other people may see you as a massive ass, but you actually let down your walls and showed me who you truly were. Maybe that's why I love you so much, the fact that you actually trusted me enough to let me into your actual world._

_Anyway, that's all I have to say. I hope I didn't aggravate you in any way by sending you this message. I just really needed to tell you all of this so I can finally sleep at night, which is difficult with all the thoughts running through my head. Goodbye, Jon. Maybe we'll cross paths somewhere down the line, though I doubt it._

_Love, Veronica A.K.A Valentina._

Veronica stared at the paper, debating whether or not she should actually send it to him. These, in reality, were her true feeling, but she feared that Jon wouldn't even look at the letter if he knew that it was from her. Their last interaction wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly good either. They both swore that they would both wait five years to see if they would be able to move on without seeing each other, but Veronica could only wait until three. Sometimes she would swear that she was going insane, just because she needed to speak to Jon one last time. It was becoming too much for her to handle.

But, she still refused to send it. She crumpled the paper up and tossed it into a nearby trash can. She just needed to wait two more years, and maybe by then she would have moved on. Maybe. But until then, she had to live her life as normally as she possibly could. Unfortunately, that would prove to be impossible with Jon frequently consuming her thoughts.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks to **_Kdaniels270_**, **_OtherLuces_**, and **_RuthC_**. I don't have much to say except for I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

** Chapter Two**

"You look awful!" Nick, Veronica's boss, exclaimed. She was always tired when it was time for her to work, but this was something different. Usually, before even leaving her apartment, she tried to make herself look at least decent, but she really didn't care that day and decided to leave looking like a zombie.

"I feel like that, too," she said before turning to look in the mirror. The bags under her eyes were huge, there were dark circles, and her hair looked like it had been through a tornado. "What happened to me?"

Zoey, her best friend, stepped out of the dressing room and squeezed her shoulder. "It'll get better, Valentina." That's what most people called her, mainly the people who didn't know her outside of the strip club. She didn't like it, but she just had to accept it, since she would never let anyone except for Zoey and Nick to know her real name. Not even Jon knew it.

"I doubt that," she said as she ran her fingers through hair, causing some to fall out. She watched as her dead hair slowly fell to the ground. Maybe she would end up like them; so dead inside that she couldn't hold on.

She picked up her bags and took them into the dressing room. She had a house call that night, along with Zoey. Honestly, she didn't like house calls, since the men who usually requested them were huge creeps. But she usually gained a lot of money by doing them, so she just learned to deal with it.

* * *

One hour later, she and Zoey arrived at the hotel where they were asked to go. It was really fancy, much like she was used to. But something felt strange. Zoey was giving off a weird vibe. Usually she was incredibly chatty, but she was very silent at that time. "What's wrong, Zo?"

She pushed the elevator button and stepped in when the doors opened. "Nothing's wrong, Nica. Nothing at all." Veronica knew she was lying, but she decided not to question her anymore.

When they finally reached on the top floor of the building, Zoey stood in the elevator long after the door was already opened. It was really starting to bug her. She started to really ask herself possible reasons she would be acting that way. Was she nervous? Maybe, but most likely not. Was she afraid that their customers won't like them? Probably not, because they actually requested them. Then what was it?

By then, they were both standing in front of the room they were instructed to go to. Veronica knocked three times and waited for someone to answer it. When someone finally did, she understood why Zoey was so nervous. "Jon… oh shit." He knew what her false name was, so why would he even bother to request her when he was the one that proposed that they stay away from each other?

"Come inside," he said, his eyes shifting up and down her body. It was like he had forgotten all that happened three years ago.

As soon as they both entered the hotel room, Zoey could feel the tension between Jon and Veronica. She needed to find her partner immediately so she could get out of their presence. She was afraid that things would blow up, and she didn't want to be there when it happened. "Zora," Veronica said, using her stage name, "I want to speak to you."

Zoey could sense that she was angry, but she didn't know why; she's put herself through so much stress for three years because she couldn't see him, and now that she was actually standing next to him, she didn't want it. "Look, I know I should have told you, but we would have lost a lot of money if we didn't do this."

Veronica knew that she was right. Besides, she was just doing her job. He was paying her, therefore she had to give him what he wanted. Had he not done that, she probably would have left by the time she saw his face. "Okay, you're right. But, things most likely aren't going to turn out well." Looking over her shoulder, she realized that Jon was waiting impatiently, so she went over to him. However, the tension was still there.

Zoey looked around and realized that there was no one there for her. "Where's mine?" she asked, causing Jon to look away from Veronica.

"One door down, now leave," he ordered, startling Veronica a little. She didn't like it when Jon was angry; he turned violent. While he never did hurt her physically, she knew that he would hurt her mentally somehow. "Now, Val, you're probably wondering why I called you here," he said, his voice sounding unbearably sexier than the last time she remembered. "Take a seat, because you're not going to believe this."

She sat at the edge of the bed as she watched him pick up a burning cigarette and bring it to his lips, taking one last inhale before flicking it out of the window. "What is it?"

He exhaled loudly and walked over to her, raking his fingers through her raven hair. He kneeled next to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "When I kissed you just now, it wasn't because I love you. I can't anymore, because you disgust me." Veronica was scared at that point. He was acting like a psycho, and she had no idea why. The way Jon worked, he had a switch between sane and insane, and no one except him knew what would flip the switch to insane. Sometimes, she wasn't even sure that he knew.

Just like she promised herself she would do, she ran her fingers through his hair, something she always did to calm him down, at least for a little while. "Why do I disgust you?" she asked, looking into his eyes. They looked kind of glassy, which softened up her heart a little. "Jon, tell me, but please stop scaring me."

"That's not important. I just want you…now."


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thanks to **_OtherLuces_** and**_ lovethemafia_**. You may have noticed that the rating changed… ;-)**

**I'm not sure if I'm any good at this, so tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

** Chapter Three**

Veronica didn't have time to react when Jon leaned in and kissed her. It was something she was half-expecting, but she didn't prepare herself for it. His mouth moved against hers slowly, his hand twisting in her straight jet black hair.

Jon nibbled at her lower lip, running his tongue over it and coaxing it open as he placed his hand on her inner thigh. She opened her mouth and plunged her tongue into his with equal intensity. She didn't break the kiss until she was forced to by him ushering her shirt slowly up and over her head.

As soon as the piece of clothing was gone, he pushed her back on the bed and lowered himself on top of her. She wrapped one arm around his neck while the other was entangled in her soft hair.

They continued to kiss, alternating between passionate and gentle strokes of each others' lips. He was so focused on what he was doing that he nearly forgot to breathe. Finally breaking away from her lips, he trailed his way down her jaw as his hand creeped up her chest, cupping her breast. He nestled her neck, brushing her hair away and breathing in her scent, amazed at how soft her skin was against his cheek.

Veronica let out a pleased sigh and slightly arched her back when she felt his hand slip beneath her bra and brush her nipple lightly with his thumb. She gasped when he decided to work his way up and nip at her earlobe. "Jon… only tonight," she said between kisses as he moved back to her mouth.

"Shh… I know," he mumbled. "Just enjoy it while you can, Val."

She pressed into his hips firmly, indicating that she wanted him to resume. She began tracing kisses from his neck to his collarbone. He began sliding the straps of her bra down slowly. Her hands reached behind her back to unhook it and tossed it on the floor.

Jon discarded his own t-shirt and threw it aside. Without even giving him time to stare at her, Veronica pulled him back down, allowing him to feel her hard nipples against his bare chest. "Jesus, Val…" She writhed beneath him, trying to unbutton her skirt. He was tempted to tear it off, but he instead let her do it herself while he moved his hands to his pants, unbuttoning them and discarding it along with his underwear.

He noticed that she was still struggling with her skirt, so he decided to help her himself. After finally pulling it off, he looked down at her underwear, rolling his eyes because he had to take off another piece of clothing. "Where less clothes next time."

Veronica was pretty sure she was clear when she said that this would be their final sexual encounter, but she didn't say anything, just in case there really would be a next time. Only time would tell, really.

In a matter of seconds, her underwear was off and tossed on the floor. They were completely uncovered to each other, so Jon took the moment to look at her, amazed at how stunning she was from the last time he'd seen her. His eyes fervently searched her body until he reached her piercing green eyes. "I missed this so much."

He bent down, pressing his lips against hers softly. He felt her hand drift down to his erection. His body jumped under her touch and Jesus, he wanted her bad. He wanted her _so_ bad.

She guided him into her entrance, and he just barely pushed his hips forward, trying not to thrust into her roughly like his body was begging him to. He needed to take things slow, since he didn't know when he would get this moment again.

He inhaled sharply when his tip slipped inside of her and he let himself go a few inches deeper, slowly working his way into her. He felt her hips rise, urging him on. With that, he began to move.

Jon groaned at her wetness, how easily he slid back and forth inside of her, how she moaned with pleasure the deeper he got. He couldn't help the sense of euphoria that came with every sound from the woman beneath him. He felt her body relax into him completely with each thrust as her hips pumped up and down at a balanced rhythm in time with his own.

On the next thrust, he almost withdrew from her completely before entering her again, taking her fully and deeply. He watched her eyes rolled back in her head as a cry escaped her lips.

Veronica's chest began to heave as her eventual orgasm started to mold deep in her tummy. Her hands grasped the sheets at her side, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him deeper. "Don't even think about stopping," she sighed squirming with want for him.

"I don't want to, Val," he moaned. He really meant that. He wanted to stay inside her as long as possible, just to hear the way he screamed, see the way her face looked with every thrust.

Jon rested his forehead in the crook of her neck, adjusting his rhythm once again. He stayed deep inside her, thrusting shallowly, not letting himself to leave her warmth. This movement caused his pelvis to grind against the tender bud of nerves with every jump of his hips.

"God...Jon…Fuck." The string of words spilled out of her mouth as he continued to stroke against her most delicate area, his lips pleasing her throat with kisses. Her breathing got heavier with each passing second, but he resisted the urge to thrust even faster. He wanted to keep the pleasant feeling of being inside her to last as long as possible.

"Val, look at me," he murmured, lightly brushing her chin with his lips. Her eyes fluttered open, her expression full of lust, and he was sure that he looked the same. She tightened around him, her face twisted into a look of sheer bliss as her orgasm washed over her unexpectedly.

Her eyes closed and her body tensed as the feeling took over her. "Fuck!"

He pulled out of her a bit more to pump a bit faster as he felt her body stiffen and release, but still took her gently.

She clinged on to him with a strong grip as if he would leave her at any moment, like he was all she had left in the world. Maybe he really was, but she refused to believe that. He once was, however.

Jon groaned sharply, a string of curses flooding out of his mouth. He was sure that the people in the neighboring rooms would be able to hear him, but he didn't really care. He could feel his own release approaching as he trembled and thrusted in an unusual rhythm. "Fuck, Val…"

"_Jon_." She breathed his name.

"Val…" he said on his final thrust. He moaned into her shoulder repeatedly as waves passed over him. He was still moving inside of her, but only slightly. He felt like staying like that for the rest of the night, but he instead slid out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her.

Veronica looked up at the ceiling, breathing heavily as she thought about what went down a while ago. She turned to look at Jon, who was already fast asleep. "I love you, Jon," she whispered. At that moment, she didn't even know if she meant that or not. She was just glad that he didn't hear her.

She looked down at her stomach, feeling a little pain, but she thought nothing of it. Also, she wanted to go to sleep, but her eyes refused to close. Why was this happening when she finally saw Jon and actually slept with him?


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Big thanks to **_OtherLuces__**, **__YourxNightmarexHasxArrived_**, **_xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx_**, and **_LovingDeanAmbrose_**. You guys are too amazing. Seriously, I didn't expect any reviews for this.**

**Anyway, here comes chapter four!**

* * *

** Chapter Four**

Jon woke up next to Veronica, who was still wide awake, looking up at the ceiling. "How long have you been awake?" he asked, brushing the hair from her face. She didn't even blink when he did so.

She felt numb, kind of like she was dead. She thought that all of the emotional pain would be over if she saw him again, but it was still there and it refused to leave. It had become so much that it was even difficult to move. Well, maybe it was because of… the things that occurred the previous night, but she wasn't sure. "Jon, I don't think I can overcome this," she said, her eyes still locked on the ceiling. "Should I love you still?"

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "I'm a different person, Val, but I haven't changed for the better, so if we ever agree on getting back together, it would have to be an open relationship, because we both know that if get attached to each other, one of us will experience some kind of emotional pain. "

"It's too late for that. Well, at least for me," she said, causing Jon to curse under his breath. "Well, I'm sorry. It's not my fault that you're… nevermind. Forget it." She climbed out of bed and grabbed her clothes and began to put them on, trying to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Wait, what about us? You didn't agree to the whole open relationship thing, you know," he said as if he was expecting her to say yes.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. "I'm really sorry, but I can't do it. Certain things from the past prevent from doing so." She noticed the way his face fell when the words left her lips, but it was for the best. "Again, I'm sorry."

Jon rose from the bed and went over to her, backing her against the wall. His hand moved under chin to raise her head up so she could look him straight in the eyes. She was scared, and he knew it. Her eyes weren't hard to read. He moved his lips closer to hers until they were about a centimeter apart. He stood there, feeling her heart beat fast against her chest. Finally, he closed his eyes and crashed his lips onto hers, hard enough to bruise. "You can't tell me that you won't miss that and what happened last night."

* * *

Veronica met Zoey in the lobby, who looked like she had slept well the previous night. She always looked beautiful without even trying, so it didn't surprise her. Veronica, on the other hand, had to put in a lot of effort to keep up her appearances. "Good morning," she said in not exactly the most pleasant tone.

Zoey wasn't really offended by that, since it was her normal mood. "Good morning to you, too," she greeted. She noticed something different about her. She looked worse than she did when she came, like death.

Veronica began walking out of the building, but she quickly stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. She fell to the ground and hugged her stomach, begging for the pain to stop. "Oh my God! It hurts so damn much!"

Zoey rushed over to her, unsure of what to do at first. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to find out exactly what the problem was. She saw her clutching her tummy, she softly grazed her hand over it.

With such immense pain, she was unable to answer. She had no idea what was going on with her, except that her conscience was slowly killing her. She knew she should have told Jon what she did when she saw him, but she still refused to. Unfortunately, this, the constant pain, was the result of not telling him the truth.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thanks to **_OtherLuces_**, **_XxSayaKeikokuRyuuxX_**, **_LovingDeanAmbrose_**, **_YourxNightmarexHasxArrived_**, and **_xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx_**. Seriously, you have no idea how happy I am.**

**Oh, would you look at the date… It's Christmas! It's only fair that I give you a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jon watched the sleeping form lying uncomfortably in front of him. From what Zoey told him, Veronica passed out on the backseat of her car while she was driving her to the hospital. She eventually woke up, but now the doctors were monitoring her to make sure she rested properly.

They said that she was in there because of stress induced cramps, but staying in the hospital wasn't going to help with it very much. Hospitals scared the shit out of her, and once she found out where she was, she would freak out. He was almost tempted to get her out of there.

He placed his hand on her face, but just soft enough so she wouldn't feel it. "I still love you, Val. I just love you in a more twisted sort of way," he stated. After what happened, he didn't even expect to think about her again, but he did. More than that was healthy, actually. It was just like when he first met her, only that her knew a lot more about her.

Zoey entered the room, noticing the way Jon was looking at her. She knew the real reason he brought Veronica back into his life, but he seemed to have strayed from that. He wouldn't have been there if he seriously thought that she was the scum of the earth like he said she was. "Jon," she said, causing him to turn to look at her. "She hasn't been the same since the last time you saw her."

Jon looked back down at her tiny body, seeing just how broken she looked. "I can tell. Did I cause all of this?" he asked, trailing his fingers tenderly across her stomach.

She nodded and went further into the room. "The words you said shattered her mentally. She only eats when I force her to, and she only sleeps for one hour, and on bad days, a few minutes." It was really sad what she turned into, all because of Jon. Even if she went to a psychiatrist or something like that, it wouldn't be enough to convert her back to her normal state. "You plan on at least trying to help her, right?"

He looked up at her, feeling a little guilty. He would, but he would just make thing worse. "Sorry, but with all that's going on in my life right now, I wouldn't be much help." He knew that she wouldn't understand, and he didn't expect her to. If he explained further, then she would get it, but he wasn't willing to go into great detail and tell her how badly he messed up his life.

As soon as she was about to retort, Veronica began to stir a little. She didn't want her to know about their little conversation, so she left the room before she was fully awake.

Veronica opened her eyes, immediately seeing Jon towering over her. "What are you…" She trailed off, looking around and noticing that she was in a hospital. Without even a second thought, she climbed out of the bed, but stopped when the pain returned.

"Lie back down, Val," he said, carefully pushing her back. "You need to, or you'll be back in here a lot more often." He saw the tears coming from her eyes, so he wiped them away. "Do you want me to call the doctor?"

She shook her head and huffed out some air. "No, I just…" She didn't want to continue, but the pain in her stomach forced her to. "I had an abortion, Jon!"


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Okay, so I'm writing chapter eleven as we speak, and I think that you will love me or hate me when I finally post it, it depends on what you think about Jon and Veronica as a couple. I won't say too much about it, since I don't want to spoil it for anyone.**

**Huge thanks to **_LexiAmbroseCabana_**, **_OtherLuces_**, **_xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx_**, **_YourxNightmarexHasxArrived_**, and **_LovingDeanAmbrose_**. All of you are really amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The pain immediately stopped when those five words left her lips, but only the physical one. Mentally, she was dying, just because of the way Jon stood there expressionless. "I had an abortion," she said, just to make sure he heard properly.

"I know, Val. That's why I brought you back into my life, because I wanted to confront you about it. But after seeing how much stress you were going through, I decided not to do it." He sat down in the chair beside him and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Was it mine?"

She turned her head then shrugged her shoulder, seeing as she's a stripper. Then again, she did take a short break around the time she got pregnant. "It was most like you, but I can't be sure with my job. I'm really sorry, Jon."

"Why did you do it?"

She really didn't want to go into such great detail, but he deserved to know, since there was a possibility that he was the father. "You're probably not going to like my reason, since I sure as hell don't looking back at it. But, since you really want to know, I'll tell you." She exhaled loudly before continuing. "The same day that you broke things off, I was going to tell you that I was pregnant. I decided that I couldn't handle something like taking care of another human being by myself, so a few weeks after thinking about it, I got an abortion."

Jon sat there, just looking at her. She could have easily called him and told him the situation, since he would have gladly went back to her, just to take care of the baby. Then again, he didn't expect her to know that with his attitude towards children at that time. "Alright, I understand," he said, rising from the chair. He needed to leave to think about everything by himself before he said something stupid and upset her even more.

* * *

A few hours later, Veronica was still in the hospital with Zoey sitting beside her. Veronica explained everything to her earlier, and she was not happy about it. She held her tongue about the subject for a long time, but she couldn't hold it anymore. Zoey tended to be a bit protective of her since she was older than her, and this made no difference. "Veronica, let's talk about Jon for a second," she said, gaining her attention.

"Okay, I guess we can." She sat up fully to listen to what she had to say.

"Alright, I just want to know what you see in Jon. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but he comes across as an ass to me," she said, hoping that Veronica would realize how stupid it was to love him.

Veronica had already went through this with tons of people, especially Zoey. Still, it didn't upset her as much as it did before when they first began dating. "People always say that, but you know how secretive Jon is. He never lets anyone know too much about him unless he trusts them, and he apparently trusts me since he showed me who he was," she said calmly.

"Okay, but how are you sure that's the real him? What if he's really an asshole, but isn't that way around you because he wants to get in your pants, just like last night?" She noticed her facial expression change, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"Zoey, just because you don't like him, it doesn't mean you can just assume things about him. Besides, he paid money for me to sleep with him. That's just my job. Wait, it's our job. It seems as though you forgot that we work at the same place and we do the same thing." Veronica was prepared for any retort she had. Even though they weren't dating, she felt the need to defend Jon. It was strange, really, but she didn't care. "I've heard a lot of shit about Jon, and I'm getting sick of it. Unless you spend time with him like I did, don't talk about him that way."

"Okay, defend the man who I know only wants you for sex. You say you love him, right? You say you damn-near died when he left you, yet he doesn't even know your real name. How could you let the person you claim you love call you Valentina for two years? You don't really love him Val; you're just upset that he didn't want you. I wish I never told you about Jon so you could just stay depressed over something that happened three fucking years ago with a man you don't even love."

Veronica couldn't believe that Zoey said something like that. She knew that she loved him, there was no doubt about it, and no one could tell her otherwise. However, when it came to her name, she just liked it when Jon called her Val or Valentina, and no one else. Besides, things happened before, something personal that wouldn't allow her to let even one more soul know her real name. "You know, I don't have any time for this. Get out, now."

Zoey didn't even hesitate. She didn't want to stay with her, especially since she helped her through so many troubling time and she was repaying her with this.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: First of all, thanks to **_Belle Generico_**, **_LexiAmbroseCabana_**, **_OtherLuces_**, **_YourxNightmarexHasxArrived_**, **_LovingDeanAmbrose_**, **_xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx_** and **_UselessWithAPen_**.**

**Second, Happy New Year! I'll be leaving my sweet home in a few days and I won't be coming back until the fourth. I don't know if I'll get internet where I'm going, so if I don't update on Saturday, please understand that it's not my fault.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Veronica was getting ready to leave the hospital the morning after. While collecting everything, she came to the realization that she had no way of getting home. It was Zoey that brought her there in her car, and she was gone. She didn't even know which hospital she was in, or even where in Ohio she was.

She had no idea how she was going to get back to her apartment, but she apparently would have to stay at the hospital, maybe outside, until she figured a way to get someone she knew well enough to take her home.

Her hand moved to the doorknob, but before she could fully twist it, Jon opened it. She felt her heartbeat quicken as he stared a hole through her. "What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling a concerned face."Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"No, they cleared me just a while ago. I was about to leave, but…" She paused for a while, trying to decide if she should ask him the question or not. It was such a simple thing to ask, but it was hard at the same time. She noticed that he raised his eyebrow, which meant he was growing impatient. Finally, she sucked in a sharp breath before answering. "Jon, can you take me home?"

He thought about it for a while before nodding. "Sure I can. I'll be waiting outside, so meet me out there when you're ready." He left the room, causing Veronica to sigh out of relief.

She couldn't concentrate properly with all the thoughts running through her head. There were so many questions that needed to be answered regarding him and the abortion. She knew that he wouldn't answer them. Well, if he did, it would certainly not be any time soon.

Finally deciding that she kept him waiting long enough, she went outside.

* * *

Veronica and Jon had been sitting there silently for a few minutes. It kind of freaked him out with how quiet they were, so he decided to speak, just to break through the uncomfortable silence. "Veronica," he said, causing her eyes to widen. He had been waiting all day just to use her real name, just to see her reaction.

"How the fuck did you figure out my real name?" She asked, completely shocked. "Who the hell told you?"

"While you and Zoey were talking last night, I was eavesdropping. Thanks for defending me, by the way. Also, what happened two days ago wasn't just sex for me; it was…" Honestly, he didn't even know what it was. He said that he would never love her because of the abortion, but he found himself slowly getting attached to her. "...complicated, let's just leave it at that."

After he said that, she kind of started to believe that what Zoey was true. It was impossible not to after that. "Okay, I will. I'll leave it at that."

Jon noted the bitterness in her voice, and while he somewhat expected it, he didn't like it. "I'm sorry, Val, or Veronica… which ever one. It's just that things aren't the same as last time. We're both different people. You might not notice it, but I see the differences in both of us. You aren't as happy as you once were, and I'm...well, I'm just different."

He was being secretive, just like when they first met, and there was no denying it. It told her that he didn't trust her anymore. Well, maybe not as much he did before. She was beginning to question her love for him even more. Zoey's voice began to ring in her head, and she just wanted to get to her apartment as quickly as possible so she didn't have to be around him.

"Speak to me," he ordered, slicing through her thoughts.

She shook her head and stared out of the window, trying not to think of him. She felt his hand touch hers, and she almost flinched. Trying not to think of him was impossible with him being like this towards her all of a sudden.

* * *

They finally got to her apartment building, but Veronica fell asleep. The hospital was far from her apartment, so Jon didn't blame her. She actually looked comfortable, so he didn't want to wake her.

He got out of the car and went over to take her out. He opened to door and picked her up carefully. She was light enough for him, so he didn't struggle too much. He felt her arms wrap loosely around his neck, forcing a smile to come across his face. He knew that she had no idea what she was doing, but it still felt amazing to him.

Stepping inside, he was greeted by Zoey who didn't look too happy. Hell, she looked downright pissed. He wanted to just pretend that he didn't see her and carry on with life. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option.

She stopped him, then looked at Veronica. "Jon, you should probably know that your little Valentina who you think she is," she said, hoping that it would confuse him a little. She didn't explain further and walked off, feeling happy with herself.

Jon watched as she walked away. Although she was incredibly sexy, he didn't like her, and he felt that way since he actually had a real conversation with. After that, he barely talked to her, but he did go to the strip club and ask for a few lap dances from her, just to piss her off. Her reactions were extremely funny, and he would never forget it. "Zoey!" he yelled, causing her to turn around. The face she was making… that was also one that he would never forget. "I heard everything you said about Veronica, and about me. Don't think for a second that I'm affected by any of this, and I'm pretty damn sure that she isn't, either." She stood there for a while, speechless, before turning around and continuing along.

In reality, he knew that she was affected by it. It was pretty obvious, and he wished that he could go back in time and tell Zoey to stop filling her head with crap, but it was too late. He would just have to show her that all she said wasn't true without somehow getting attached to her, or letting her get attached to him.

He realized that he'd been standing at the same spot for too long, so he went over to the elevators and pushed the button. He remembered which apartment she lived in, thankfully. He pushed the same buttons everyday for two years straight, so this was nothing new.

When the doors opened, he went in and pushed the fourth floor button, and just when to doors were about to close, Zoey came in and stood right next to Jon and glared at Veronica. "Since you heard everything, have you really thought about what I said with her not loving you?" She asked, hoping that she would get the answer she desired.

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't think too hard about whatever garbage spews out of your mouth, Zoey. I don't even know why Veronica ever decided to be friends with you, much less best friends." The doors opened and he walked out, glad that he didn't have to be around her. Unfortunately, she followed closely behind him.

He got to her apartment and stood in front of the door, trying to figure out a way to open to door without a key. After remembering that she put her keys in one of her pockets, he searched her right front pocket and found the key. He opened the door, only to see a man sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Who the hell are you?" He arched his brow and waited for his answer.

The man stood up and went over to him. He glanced at him once before looking down at Veronica. "I can ask you the same thing." Jon instantly didn't like him. It wasn't like he said something offensive or anything, but he just didn't like him for some reason.

"I'm her boyfriend, who are you?" He knew that was a lie, but he just wanted to see his expression. He looked up, chuckled, then shook his head.

"That's funny, because I'm supposed to be her boyfriend." He took Veronica away from him and took her to her bedroom. Jon put his arms around his neck, seeing if he could try to get the same feeling as when Veronica's arms were there. Unfortunately, it wasn't the same.

While Veronica's "boyfriend" was gone, Jon turned around and saw Zoey smiling. "You're happy with yourself, aren't you?" he asked. All she did was smile at him. "It's not getting to me. Fuck, I banged a lot of chicks while we were broken up, and she can do the same for all I care. I'm not stopping her. Besides, she loved me when we were dating. Whatever happens now, it doesn't matter."

Jon walked away, his hands shoved in his pockets. He was happy for her, he really was, but something…it was telling him not to. "I'm too sleep-deprived to be thinking about this…" he said under his breath.

* * *

Veronica woke up a few hours later, but she had no idea how she got in her apartment. She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair before rolling out of bed to get something to eat.

She looked in the living room and saw that Zoey was there with Andrew. She almost panicked when she saw him and went back into her room quietly. She didn't really care about Zoey being there, but Andrew struck fear in her every time his name was even mentioned. There was no way that she would ever let him see her again. Never again.

She heard footsteps approaching, so she quickly, but quietly, shut the bedroom door and locked it. "How the hell did he find me?" she whispered to herself while leaning up against the door.

The footsteps stopped, but the silence was filled with someone knocking on it loudly. "Veronica, open up. I know you're in there." She refused to move on her spot, but that only pissed him off more. He knocked seven more times, so hard that she could feel the door vibrating against her back. "I'm not going to do anything bad, just trust me. Open the door."

She knew that she would regret opening the door, but when she was scared, any remaining sense she had usually fell out of her ass. She got up off the floor and slowly twisted the doorknob. When it was fully open, she stepped back slowly. He was smiling, and as always, sinisterly. "Why are you here?" she asked, stepping further away from him as he walked towards her.

He shrugged and pushed her back on the bed. He hovered over her and placed his hand on her throat. "I don't know, Veronica. Maybe because of the unfinished business we have. You might have forgotten, but I didn't."

Zoey came into the room and noticed what Andrew was doing. This was not what she planned for. "Andrew, you're taking this too far." She said, moving closer to him.

His grip got tighter around her throat and she couldn't breathe. She knew that she shouldn't have opened the door. Then again, he probably would have kicked it down. "Zoey…" was all she managed to get out.

"No, little one. My name is _Andrew_. Don't you ever forget it."

Zoey tried to pull him off, but he was simply too strong. She wanted to teach Veronica a lesson, but she didn't intend for him to do something like this. "Get off her, Andrew! You're going to kill her!"

"I know, Zoey. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm coming back home in a few hours, and I decided to update now. I'll have a long day tomorrow, and if I decide to do it after I get back, you'll see the update at almost midnight, and I couldn't do that to you.**

**Now, thank you **_ia178, OtherLuces_**, **_tinalovesambrose_**, **_YourxNightmarexHasxArrived_**, **_LovingDeanAmbrose_**, and **_xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx_**.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Jon had just finished wrestling, and he was just about ready to go home to sleep of the pain. He'd been put through glass, had someone literally staple his mouth shut, and somehow got himself wrapped up in barbed wire, so maybe a few painkillers were needed. But, he was still alive, wasn't he?

He hopped inside his car, happy that he would finally get to go home. However, when he took one look at the passenger's seat, he remembered that he had to take the rest of Veronica's stuff back to her apartment. He felt like crap earlier, so he decided to wait until later to take them back. Besides, now he had a chance to see her again.

His phone began ringing, so he picked it up and answered it. Before he could even say anything, he heard muffled sobs on the other end. He pulled the phone away from his ear to see who it was and saw that it was Zoey. "I can't understand you," he said after hearing a few more mumbles.

"Get down here, Veronica's in trouble!" She hung up the phone before he could respond, but it didn't matter. All the physical pain Jon had suddenly disappeared and adrenaline pumped through his body. He was ready to fight, and there was no way anyone would be able to stop him.

* * *

He arrived in a matter of minutes, given that the show wasn't too far from there. After he finished parking his car, he ran out, only to see Zoey crying outside. "What the hell is going on?" he asked, still a little confused about the entire thing.

She calmed down a bit before speaking to him. "That guy wasn't really her boyfriend, he was just someone we both knew. Something happened before, and now he's killing her up there." He didn't even wait one second after she finished speaking. He ran into the building and towards the stairs, seeing as the elevator would take too long.

He ran until he got to the fourth floor. Luckily, her room was right in front of the stairs. He still had the keys from when he took it out of her pocket earlier and never returned it, but he decided that it would take too long. He instead kicked the door, getting it open easier than he expected.

The room was silent when he stepped in, so he assumed that no one was there. Still, he searched the apartment just to be sure. The first place he checked was her bedroom, and saw that she was sitting on the bed, rocking back and forth with tears falling out of her eyes. "Veron—" he stopped speaking when she held up a finger to her lips. He walked towards her then sat next to her on the bed. "What happened?" he whispered, trying to stop her from shaking.

"Get me out of here," she said before throwing her arms around him. "Hurry up before he gets out of the bathroom."

He sighed and rose from the bed. "Get out of here quietly, and when you get to the stairs — don't even use the elevator — run like hell until you're outside. You'll see my car out there, so just lie in the back until I get there."

As soon as she was gone, Jon loudly knocked on the bathroom door three times. It didn't take long for him to come, since he probably thought that is was Veronica. Jon didn't even wait for him to completely register that Veronica was gone. The first thing he did was punch him in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards.

Andrew almost fell in the tub full of water, which he was planning to utilize eventually with Veronica. He looked up at Jon, trying to figure out an effective way to knock him out. Unfortunately, Jon didn't give him any time and swinged at him again, this time on the chin.

He fell into the tub that time, and Jon watched as he splashed around, trying to get out. Instead of showing some mercy, Jon attempted to bash his head on the tiled wall, but he was stopped by a fist slamming into his stomach. He stepped back for a while to get some time to breathe.

Andrew climbed out of the tub as soon as Jon stepped back. He grabbed the knife that he dropped on the floor and proceeded to wedge it in his thigh. He expected him to screech in pain, but all he got was a repressed grunt, followed by him slowly pulling the knife out of his thigh.

Jon tried to use the knife on him, but he moved out of the way. Luckily, Andrew tripped over his own feet and fell skull first onto the edge of the toilet, effectively knocking him out.

He didn't even bother to tend to his wound. Instead, he went back out into the bedroom and grabbed a duffel bag and looked for any piece of clothing he could find.

Zoey came back up in the room, only to Jon frantically shoving clothes in a bag. "What the hell is going on?" she asked after she stepped in further, seeing Andrew lying on the bathroom floor.

Jon stopped packing for a while just to stare at her in disbelief. "What's going on is you put the person you're supposed to be best friends with in danger, just because she defended me." His voice was laced with venom as he spat those words at her. "You're a terrible friend, and I sometimes wonder what's so remarkable about you that she feels the need to keep you in her life no matter how many times you fuck up."

She stepped closer to him and slapped him across his face. "She's my best friend, Jon. All of this wasn't an attempt to hurt her; I did this to—"

"You did this to get me out of your life," he said, suddenly realizing why she chose to do what she did. "You can say all you want about her not loving me, but you know that she does. That shit you told her was only an attempt to brainwashing her into believing that she didn't. You're so selfish, Zoey. Luckily for you, you won't be seeing me often, nor will you be seeing Veronica."


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: I'd like to thank **_GoodyGollyMissMoxley_**, **_CheekyClaudine_**, **_ia178_**, **_LexiAmbroseCabana_**, **_OtherLuces_**, **_moxleyvixen_**, **_xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx_**, **_LovingDeanAmbrose_**, **_YourxNightmarexHasxArrived_**, **_Nemesis109_**, **_Vengenace6661_**, and **_Heelover94_**.**

**Some of you may not know this, but I was pregnant. And I used the word 'was' for a reason. I lost the baby, and things have been pretty depressing lately. Still, I'm going to try my best to update every week like I have so far.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Veronica lied at the back of the car, waiting impatiently for Jon to come. She was still scared, but not as much as before. Knowing Jon, she was sure that he had everything under control, though she still wanted him to get back soon.

Without warning, a bag fell on top of her, causing her to shoot up. She saw Jon opening the door to the driver's side, looking completely angry. He looked angrier than she's ever seen him before. "Are you alright?" she questioned. She didn't expect an answer from him, but she just felt like asking.

Just as she had expected, he didn't answer, and she wasn't going to force him to, since that would just cause him to blow up. However, she wanted to ask him what happened and why he was bringing her with him, but he obviously wasn't in the mood. She just had to wait until he calmed down a bit.

His hand reached behind and rested on her leg. He began rubbing it, and while that soothed her, she wasn't completely alright. Despite Jon doing whatever he did, she was still shaken up by the whole thing. Her mind was racing with thoughts, bad thoughts. She could practically still feel Andrew's hand around her throat. It was frightening that she nearly met her death. Believe it or not, that wasn't the first time it happened, and she knew that he would somehow find her and try to finish the job more painful than the last attempt.

"Veronica!" Jon's voice tore her from her thoughts, and the tone of his voice indicated that he'd called her true name more than once.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." She saw him nod, after he removed his hand from her leg. "What were you saying?"

He sighed, and glanced back at her, only to turn back quickly. "You don't have to answer this, but who is he?" he asked, trying his best to carefully pick his words. "Again you don't have to—"

"His name is Andrew." She didn't plan on saying anymore, since any thoughts of him usually scared the crap out of her. She was already scared, so she wasn't even supposed to mention his name. "Can we just stop talking about this?" she asked, trying her hardest to erase all thoughts of what happened earlier.

He nodded and rubbed her leg a little more before removing it. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Just forget I ever said anything." They were both silent after that, and he didn't like it. He really didn't mean to ask that question, since he knew that this would happen. That wasn't what he needed at the moment, seeing as he was going to spend a lot more time with her.

Veronica could feel the tears forming in her eyes as images of every violent encounter with Andrew flooded her mind. She accidentally let out a choked sob, causing Jon to look back at her for a quick second.

His hand moved back to its previous spot in an attempt to calm her down. "It's going to be alright, I promise." When he said that, he meant it. There was no way that he was going to let him come back into her life.

"No, it's not going to be alright Jon. That's what I thought for a while, but he came back and almost killed me," she sobbed. As much as she wanted to say that it was all over, it never was, and it never will be. "I just wish that everything would work out for once."

"Everything will work out. I'll make sure it does."

* * *

They both arrived at his house a few hours earlier, but Jon hadn't told her about her beloved best friend yet. He was saving that for a later date, maybe the next day when everything was settled. Until then, he had to make sure that she felt as safe as possible.

Veronica was unable to sleep, since all she could think about was Andrew coming back to kill her slowly. She lied in Jon's bed, waiting until she finally became tired. Staying up wasn't something new to her, but she still wanted to go to sleep.

Jon came into the room and saw Veronica lying on her back with her eyes wide open. "Can't sleep?" he asked, causing her to sit up and look at him, possibly because he was only wearing a pair of boxers. When she shook her head, he motioned for her to follow him, which she did without hesitation.

He led her to the couch in the living room, and he sat down, patting the space next to him so she could sit down there, which she did. He pulled her a little closer, eliminating any space between them, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He honestly liked the feeling of her being so close to him. Her skin felt so soft against his bare shoulder, and it was honestly kind of turning him on. However, he didn't want to do anything yet. He wanted to save that for another time, when she wasn't upset about Andrew. "I'll protect you, I promise," he said comfortingly.

She looked up at him and shook her head. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Jon. With Andrew around again, there's danger practically everywhere," she said, thinking of all the times she escaped danger before. "There were times I actually had to stop working at the strip club to get away from him. You'd think by now I would know how to protect myself from him."

"Veronica, I think you should take a break from stripping." He noticed the glare she was giving him, so he decided to elaborate further. "Look, I don't see anything wrong with you stripping. Hell, I still go to strip clubs when I have time. It's just that I want you to be completely safe, and if there's a chance that Andrew will find you there, I'm not sure if it's the best idea to go there until he's gone."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess you're right. I love stripping, but I don't want Andrew to find me. Still, I can't make a decision like that yet."

Jon nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Think about it. Remember that you're more likely to be in danger if you stay." He just had to remind her one last time. He loved strippers more than anyone, but he couldn't stand to hear that her life was on the line if she continued doing her job.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Big thanks to **_vanessa93_**,**_ OtherLuces_**, **_GeekGoddess101_**, **_YourxNightmarexHasxArrived_**, **_xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx_**, and**_ LovingDeanAmbrose_** for reviewing.**

**Like I said, I'll try to update every week like I have. Lucky for you, reading some of my messages on Tumblr and some of the reviews here made me want to update.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Veronica opened her eyes and looked up to see Jon sleeping. They must have fallen asleep the previous night on the couch. She looked down at her hand and realized that her hand was gently stroking him, so she quickly pulled it away.

He groaned and grabbed her hand to put it back. "I didn't tell you to stop," he said with his eyes still closed. "I liked it." He didn't expect her to do it again, but she did, and he had no intention of telling her to stop.

"Trust me, I can tell that you enjoyed it," she said with a giggle at the end. In all honestly, she was enjoying it too. She knew that she made it clear that nothing sexual would happen between them again, but something in her head was begging her to do it.

Jon didn't know what was going on in her mind, but whatever it was, he wanted it to continue replaying in her head. "Jesus Chri—"

His words dissolved into an 'umph' sound as her lips crashed into his in a blistering kiss. She felt his breath leave his chest from the strength of it, his face full of disbelief and lust. She enjoyed the idea that she caught him off guard, since he usually was the one to do it.

She continued to kiss him hard, her hands delving into his boxer. His body immediately went moderately limp in response, relaxing into her touch as their kiss slowed. Her hand drew up and down him, causing Jon to moan quietly into her mouth. She felt his hand slip under her shirt and drift up and down her back in time with her strokes.

Veronica released him, but only to slide off the couch and kneel in front of him. She tugged on his boxers until she drew him out. She smiled at the soft sigh he let out when he was finally freed. She stroked him a few more times, watching his eyelids droop and flutter. She took him into his mouth in a fluid motion.

Jon hissed, growling out a loud curse after it. She swirled her tongue around him quickly with every bob of her head. She steadily moved along him, going as deeply as her mouth would allow. Far too quickly for his liking, she was sure, she felt his body go rigid, his muscles tensed, and his grunts become repressed moans and whispers of her name.

Veronica knew his body all too well, the patterns of his moans, what he felt and sounded like when he got close, and he was showing all the signs. She let her mouth slide enticingly slow up and down him once more, keeping her mouth tight around him and letting her tongue swirl around his tip. His hips thrust hard, and she could tell by the sharpness of his movement and the husky groan that the action had been entirely accidental.

Pleased with his reaction, she removed herself from him, licking her lips and using his hips as leverage as she stood up. Jon pulled her back down after seeing that she was about to walk away, but she snatched her arm away and went into the bathroom.

"Are you just going to leave me like this?" he asked after he heard the door shut. After a moment of silence, he rose from the couch and pulled his boxers up to go into the bathroom with her. When he opened the door, he saw her looking at herself in the mirror by the sink. "What are you doing in here?" His voice was low and thickened with lust, and it sent chills down her spine.

Jon's face came into the mirror, so Veronica looked down and smiled. She felt his breath on her neck as his body drew close to hers. "Don't you have something to take care of?" she teased.

He pressed his hips in her backside, letting her feel the erection that remained. "Do you have any fucking idea how much this hurts?" He growled. His hands slipped around her waist and then drifted slowly to her hips. "Come back with me," he breathed against her neck. "Please, Veronica." He noticed that she didn't budge, and she was still staring down. "Are you alright?" he asked, causing her to finally look up in the mirror.

"I'm sorry for what I just did. I know I promised nothing se—"

Jon silenced her by covering her mouth. "I liked it, so don't apologize. I mean, why wouldn't I enjoy having a beautiful woman blow me?" He removed his and slowly turned her around. "I'd be completely fine if you don't want to continue, but if you do, I would gladly let you." He placed a soft kiss on her lips before walking back out into the living room.

Veronica leaned up against the sink, feeling a bit confused about what went down a while ago. It was mostly her own actions that confused her, not Jon's. She didn't mean for it to happen, it's just that the dreams she had the previous night kept her from crying, and they were about Jon. Even though he helped her, she made it perfectly clear that she would have another sexual encounter with him. The last time, she was only doing her job, and had the perfect excuse. This time, there was no excuse; she did it for the pleasure of it all. "Get your head on straight, Veronica," she said quietly to herself.

* * *

Jon walked out into the living room and saw Veronica watching TV. He had to leave to go to the gym, which he was supposed to do in the morning, but he was too… occupied. "I'm leaving now, Veronica. I'll be back in an hour," he said with his hand on the doorknob.

She looked up at him and smiled, but she was worried as hell in her mind. What if Andrew found her while she was gone? If he did, she would be dead for sure. "Okay, bye," she said as calmly as she possibly could.

Jon stood there, surprised that she seemed okay with it. He expected her to beg him to say, since her life was at stake, and she needed protection. "Yeah… I'll bring you back something to eat. Stay safe," he said before leaving.

Veronica sighed and looked around the place. She could already feel the paranoia setting in, like she could already feel Andrews hands around her neck, and he wasn't even there. For some reason, she found herself short of breath. She had to remind herself that it was all in her head, and Andrew wasn't going to find her that easily.

She stood up and began pacing back and forth in an attempt to calm herself down. It helped a little, but she was still scared to the point where she was shaking. She sat back down and tried to focus on the TV, and that didn't work either.

Eventually, she decided to search the house for something to keep her calm. The first place she checked was in the refrigerator to see if Jon had at least something to drink in there, but instead of that, she saw drugs. They were practically everywhere.

Soma's, cocaine, painkillers… she could name every drug there, but not because of experience; it was because of Andrew. He was a frequent user, and she knew that it had something to do with his abusive behavior. See, people usually think drugs hurt the user the most, but it's actually the people around them that receive much of the pain.

What was strange, however, was that he wasn't exhibiting any behavior that a drug user would, but maybe he was good at concealing those type of things. Still, she didn't want to make assumptions so quickly. There was no way that she was going to let him go so easily.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Thank you **_LexiAmbroseCabana_**, **_ArtisticLullaby_**, **_OtherLuces_**, **_YourxNightmarexHasxArrived_**, **_xXKennedyLovesSnakeXx_**, and **_LovingDeanAmbrose_** for reviewing the last chapter.**

**I'm updating today, because I won't be able to update until next week for reasons. Which means, this is the last update until February 8. I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Jon opened the door to see Veronica lying on the couch, just like he expected. "Hey, I got the food," he said, causing her to sit up and look up at him. He noticed that her eyes looked glassy, red, and there was puffiness around them. There was no doubt that she was crying, so he put the food down on the table and went over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing a seat next to her.

Veronica looked away from him, not wanting to see his face when she asked. "You're on drugs, aren't you?" She could feel the tears threatening to fall again as thoughts of Andrew on one of his many awful nights crossed her mind.

"Veronica, I…" He trailed off after seeing a tear roll down her cheek. She was never supposed to find out, since he knew exactly how she felt about drugs. This was what he meant when he said that he didn't change for the better, which meant that even he knew that he was doing something terrible. "Yes, I am. I know that—"

"I'm leaving," she said, cutting him off. "I'm not going through the cycle again. You already know my real name, and that's the furthest I'm letting you get," she sobbed, confusing Jon a little. "I don't want to stay here anymore Andr…" she trailed off, catching herself before she could say his full name. "Jon," she corrected.

He saw her rise from the couch, but he pulled her back down on instinct. "What do you want me to do?" He didn't want to let her go so fast when she just came back into his life. They weren't dating or anything, and they couldn't again, but he wanted her to stay for some reason.

"There's nothing you can do except let me go, since I know for a fact that you won't get off drugs if I asked you to." She got up again, but Jon didn't pull her back this time like she expected.

He couldn't snatch her back, since he knew it was true. He couldn't get off drugs, because there was absolutely no reason to, since he rarely got into big trouble because of his habit. Not even Veronica was a good enough reason for him. He had no choice but to let her leave if she didn't accept that. "I'll let you go then. Just promise me that you'll stay away. Forever."

She stopped in her tracks, stunned by what he said. His words admittedly stung her, more than anything awful he'd ever said to her. The way he said it, he made it seem like he actually meant it. If he did, then she needed respect his wishes. "Fine. I'm not coming back."


End file.
